Ideas for Willcraft/Battle Characters
Baddy (Baddy2004 in the wiki): He is the ultimate barricade! When you fight him, he arms 2 endblades, have a full stack of Golden Apples and Ender Armor! He can defeat a big group of Zombies, and even a Infinity I, Flame I, Power V and Punch II bow! He can attract users with Cake! Bedrock Wither: The Arch-Enemy of Decay, he has 500K hearts, explodes when teleports, shoots Blue wither skulls, tail-attack does 100 (if chain-attacked, will be double the previous one, for example, 100 h, then 200, then 400 etc.) hearts and drops a single piece of bedrock when defeated. BEDROCK?!? Nah, defeat will give 2 Nether Stars! Skelderman: Age: 16 Powers: teleportation and great archery. He can transform into any hostile mob. Evil level: intense Weapon: Bow,Endblade Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: * He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). * He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be told if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always returns... Obscurus: In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing it. Illuminant- Leader of a powerful group known as The Terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Once an good, kind man, Illuminant began to take an interest in a group known as The Terror, a legendry army of men who have given their very souls over to evil in exchange for power. Interetsed, he went looking for them, hoping to stop them. Once he found Gargodr, fortress of The Terror, he believed he was on the verge of victory. But fate conspired. As he entered, the dark power of the fortress entered him, changing him completely. His head become a pyramid, and a third eye grew in his head. He was corrupted into something dark and evil. The Terror eagerly tried to destroy him, but found he was forever altered. His power was beyond what they thought, and many were slain, for he gained the power to create the Ragna Golems, muated golems capable of whipping out whole cities, and showed unimaginable evil. He rose swiftly to become lord of The Terror, and now readied himself for war upon all others. His powers are: * Evil Eye - can kill a man with but a glance, and level whole armies. Able to teleport. * Dark creation - can make creatures of vile evil. * Drainage - can drain the life force of others with his eye. * Dark Magic - this can range from simple spells such as fireballs to time-space control on a limited scale, mainly opening rifts in the fabric of reality. * Army Summoning - can summon his minions in an instant. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Hydrake- A pure evil ruler of the evil in a realm full of forests. He is known for corrupting peace and also Summoning the other bosses of his realm. He has 7 heads and has a very low chance of getting slayed. He does have a very little chance of flying while battle; as he usually sits or stands on his hind legs while aiming a charged flame. He calls his tribe of evil: Darkness of the forest and usually camps his troops in the dark forest. He is among all other bosses, even the Ur-ghast. He does fly to retreat but this is only when badly injured, and is usually waiting... For another fight. His homeland is different from other hydras, as he still lives in the flaming swamp, he lives on a huge castle also known as the Hydra's peak, which he awaits on the highest part he calls dragon's tower... watching. Lupus- Evil to traitors and friendly towards human unless rough; but pure trouble on the loose. Lupus is a wolf, times 3 the size of a normal vanilla wolf. His fur is black, with glowing blue eyes and wearing diamond wolf armour with powerful enchantments. Also first created when the poor little wolf fell into a cave, burning up in lava. Then when a player tossed 3 obsidian into the lava where the dog died, Lupus was recreated, with more fury and known to release havoc into the world. He lives in a cave, as big as the hydra's and has a very high chance of diamonds in the roof. He lives in the over world, in a place called Lupus mountains. These are his powers: * He has a scratch giving you blinding * He has a bite giving you nausea and poison * He hurls fireballs from the mouth that set you on fire obviously. * Also famed for staring in his eye, making you get nausea, blinding and poison or a 25% chance of being on fire or him given weakness at the same time as poison to himself or 1% your instant death (only on humans). * can summon 2-3 hostile wolves * when stomps on the ground, can give himself debuffs likely or maybe making earthquakes *super speed at night * herobrine act; can make fire circles along with summoning 3-5 wolves for aid (when only 10 health is left). * understands human Lupus will then run away or retreat from battles when weakened unless... he says, "this time NO MERCY." Also Lupus can recover after time. Lupus' only fear would be the Endermaster, since Lupus was once almost killed by him in a war. Docturus-''' Every time the Doctor regenerates, he creates an evil version of himself. The latest is Docturus, who can: * Survive fire and lava * Can use regen if stuck at 11 hearts (just 11, not 12,not 10, 11.) * Use anything as a weapon. * have up to 5000 hearts, depending on when he leaves his TARDIS. * Defend himself easily. '''Satarus - An evil sorceror who steals souls for living. He lives in a temple, and those who trespasses, he challenges them. If he defeats the players, He takes their souls. He is very good at combat, and when he takes a soul, he uses them to become stronger and powerful. Satarus is actually inspired on Shang Tsung, a character from Mortal Kombat. Fire Sword- A legendary witch hunter, Fire Sword holds a grudge against witches after his sister was killed by a witch known as Medusabelle. Fire Sword wears gray leather armor and a cloak with a hood. Fire Sword's weapon of choice is an iron sword enchanted with unbreaking III and fire aspect III. He has a rare disease that causes his skin to be bedrock. Fire Sword got the disease from Medusabelle Gallentine- Gallentine is a cyborg testificate who's arch-nemesis is dr creepy. Gallentine's father and mother were testificate farmers and he was close to his brother. When Gallentine was 20, dr creepy killed Gallentine's parents and brother and horribly scarred Gallentine himself. Gallentine was later rebuilt as a cyborg and vowed to kill Dr. Creepy. Gallentine has a mechanical right eye, has cybernetic armor with a jetpack and uses a pair of redstone plasma pistols as weapons. As a cyborg, Gallentine has enhanced speed, strength and regeneration. Battle character/possible Endventures character: Endergirl A female Enderman, she is one of the only Endermen to escape the Endermaster. She has unique and unexplained powers, including a human form and teleportation, and two identifying physical features- her human form has wide green eyes which turn Enderman purple at night, and as an Enderman, a purple dragon egg tattoo is revealed on her back, which glows when she used her powers. Galeton She used to rule the Aether with her brother, but when Herobrine became Lord Laskig's puppy she decided to take revenge. After getting her Ender- Withers ready, she was pulled into a strange dimension called the Overworld. Here she meets Shadow (and falls in love) and discovers her Enderman friends were enslaved by the Endermaster. At the full moon, she has to teleport away because then her eyes turn pure white and she becomes the ferocious killer she really is. She is, as i have said, a magician and can summon pure Energy to kill her opponents with, but prefers collecting their heads or dicing them, or just turning Hunter: Hunter is a zombie from kiara's youtube animations: Hunter in minecraftia Hunter can pounce on his foes and prey, He can scratch and camoflage with his hoodie on. that he is from the game left4dead, if you do not know the game i think you should check their wiki Hunter is friends with zombies from minecraft, It is unknow that he is a villan or hero. Killer Blue: real name: Jayson "Jay" Phillip, (Japanese: キラー·ブルー, 本名: ジェイソン"ジェイ"フィリップ Kirā· burū, Honmyō: Jeison" Jei" Firippu) is a professional, Rank A, extreme acrobatic and a very skilled assassin who kills players, and mobs. Not only he assassinates players and mobs, He also steals items. His secret hideout is a sewer and uses his hideout as his headquarters. His face is never seen due to wearing a blue mask. His weapons are, A Diamond Sword, Pistol, Sniper, Machine Gun, TNT, Grenade. Viktor Kazimir: (Russian: Виктор Казимир Viktor Kazimir) is a Russian Minecraftian who is a professional fighter, he is very good at a Russian martial art called Sambo (Russian: са́мбо). Kazimir won his first street fighting match, and never had any damage on him. Kazimir can travel at night and can kill mobs that attempt to attack him. He cannot kill players, but fights them if they challenge him, he can also attack players if they try to attack him first. He works with the R.E.A. (Red Emerald Agency), a private Russian corporation that hires people from different countries to bring criminals to their prison or kill them for their choice. The R.E.A. hired Kazimir to track down Dr Creepy, for his choice to kill him or take him alive. Kazimir is also fluent with English. The Herobrinian Dragon: Herobrine's 3-headed mount. Looks like King Ghidorah from the godzilla mod, but with a long tail and no legs. Can shoot Endblades. The Dark Guardians: can shapeshift into the enemy they are fighting. A group of players. Baneblade: fighter for justice. He saves innocent good people and kills evil people. If liar blames innocent person, Baneblade will feel that he is lying. If the liar refuses to accept the truth, he will die. When Baneblade was 5 years old kid, his parents died, but they lived near the NPC Village and since then, villagers raised him. His skin is: Steve, but with differences: brown hair, Black shirt with diamond on his chest. Black pants with 2 belts: one with positive potions and antoher one with negative potions. Black pants and Brown Shoes. Skeleton skull on his head, why? Nobody knows... He uses diamond longsword and never wears armor. Abilities: # Summoning - He can summon any mob or even a player. # Transforming - He can transform into a mob (from a Silverfish to Enderdragon) or into a player. # Baneblade's Wrath - When battle gets rough, he becomes extraordinary fast and reflexive and his opponent is in less than 1/2 seconds dead. # Nausea slash - If enemy survives, it will get nausea effect III that will last until it dies. # Mob language - He can speak on every mob language. His ONLY WEAKNESS is witnessing of good person killed. It will weaken Baneblade. But if Evil person dies, it will strengthen him. His arch enemies are Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Lord Laskig, Decay and Endermaster. His allies/friends are Herobrine, Obscurus and Lupus. Herobrine was his enemy before, but when Lord Laskig enslaved Herobrine, he realized that Lord Laskig is FAR MORE EVIL than Herobrine so they allied. Liber - Liber is an NPC Villager. A long time ago, when Zombies attacked his village, he was transformed into Zombie Villager, but Baneblade cured him with Splash Potion of Weakness and Golden Apple and he recovered and became an NPC Villager again. He looks different than NPC Villager (DArker skin, unfolded arms, ripped robes on hands and on legs). He has emerald sword. At day, he behaves like a villager, but at night he tries to be villager, but some nights he behaves like a Zombie. Although he looks dangerous, he is kind. He uses Splash Potion of Weakness and Golden Apple as a cure to stop behave like a Zombie. Abilities: # Transforming - He can transform into any mob. # Sun attack - When he kills Zombies, sunlight appears for a while and they burn to death. # Iron army - If gets rough, he summons iron golems to kill zombies. His weakness are Zombies. They weaken him. He becomes more powerful at day, when they burn. His enemies are Voidheart and Lord Laskig because they summon Zombies. His allies are Baneblade, Obscurus and Herobrine. Sabinne - evil girl that works for 5 evil (see Baneblade's archenemies). Baneblade is her archenemy, and Herobrine too. A long time ago, Baneblade and her were friends, but Sabinne decided to go with Voidheart. Baneblade refused, knowing that Voidheart is evil, so he abandoned her. The evil 5-s promised her, is she kills Baneblade, will get best of them. She will get: one of Dr Creepy's megarobot, Decay's throne to become a queen of the Nether, Voidheart's immortalness, Lord Laskig's staff and Endermaster's power. If she fails, she will get punished. She hates all non-hostile mobs (even Endermen, Spiders and Pigmans because they're actually neutral). She doesn't have her own ability, so evil fives share their abilities so she can have their abilites. Also being powered by them, she also shares their weaknesses (light, Notch)... Bloodhound - Bloodhound is a humanoid fire wolf that can manipulate Fire/Pyro powers. Bloodhound is said to be half human, half wolf, with fire powers. His origins is unknown, but it is believed that Bloodhound used to be human and was involved in a test-potion subject that went terribly wrong. Bloodhound wanders the land to fight and kill his prey/opponents, and steal any of their food, and eat their bodies. He will also steal their items but puts them on fire instead. Bloodhound can also kill monsters that will also wander the land but at night. He can be tried to be killed with swords and/or other items, but his weakness is water. Abilities: * Fire-do-ken * Fire Backflip Kick * Fire Uppercut * Fire Teleportation * Fiery Ground Punch * Fiery Burn: Bloodhound can summon fire to burn his opponent from underneath. * Fire Suplex: Bloodhound does a German suplex to his opponent. * Fire Breathe: Bloodhound's finishing move. ------------ the son is a human bent on power. He is truly weak at fighting and manipulates people into doing the fighting for him. His only abbility is to turn other people evil. He does this with a bite. IF a person drinks milk after becoming evil they are cured. he has a massive army of minions that are supremlyy dumb. His two commanders names are WIERD and BOGEL. They are dumb but have the use of dark magic. Overall the son is not to be undrestimatedd Electroid, Surge, and Powerline: Yes, we all know minecraft doesn't use electricity, but these guys can just as well use redstone as a substitute. Surge: Enderman with gold armor. Powerline: Enderman with Redstone armor and Crystal Gun. Electroid: Enderman with Redstone Armor and Enderbow. They turn into... ENDERTRON! Transformation: Surge hides his head and then expands his legs to Y:4. His arms dissapear. Electroid: Hides his head and contracts his legs to Y:0.01 Arms expand to Y:4. Powerline: Expands his head and body fully and hides everything else. Surge stands there while Electroid mounts on top of him. Powerline slots into Electroid . Endertron is able to throw Endercrystals. TAKE THAT HUMANS! His only weakness is blowing him up, then he will split. Then you can defeat his parts like normal endermen. Hydrin: He controls water and it appears he is made out of it. He attacks by trapping his opponent in water and then with his sword. The Slider: We all know this menace resides in the Aether, in a deep labyrinth found only on a large island. When he managed to escape, he began to smash players. Being Aetherian, he can fly. He is essentially a 3x3x3 stone thing with a blue eye on each side but the top and bottom.